


Standing Tall:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Standing Tall Series [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Bruises, Death Threats, Domestic Violence, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e18 E Ho'Oko Kuleana (To Do One's Duty), Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Hitting, Hurt/Comfort, Physical Abuse, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Support, Talking, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Threats, Workplace, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Tani is a victim of domestic violence, what happens when her ohana gets involved?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*





	Standing Tall:

*Summary: Tani is a victim of domestic violence, what happens when her ohana gets involved?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*

 

“I am gonna kill that fucker, He has no right to put his hands on her”, Officer Junior Reigns said, as he saw his partner, & best friend, Officer Tani Rey, in Steve’s office, She was crying, battered, & bruised. It was courtesy of her boyfriend, & she was lucky that she escaped.

 

“Chill, Junes, We are gonna get him, We are gonna get him, That’s for sure, Tani needs all of us for her, Not behind a jail cell”, The Young Seal nodded, & knew that the former **_SWAT_** Commander was right. The Three Men went to be with their loved one.

 

After a couple hours, Tani relaxed after awhile, & fell asleep on Steve’s couch, The Three Men kept watched over her, as she slept on. Steve was relieved to see Detective Danny “Danno” Williams come back with a surprise guest. They hope that she will help Tani, & help get her life in order.

 

“Hi, Guys, Remember Brooke Gardener, Right ?”, The Loudmouth Detective asked, as he came in with her. They nodded, & welcomed her in. Tani was a little nervous, & she gave her her full attention. The Ex-Lifeguard was ready to fight for her life back.

 

“I am here as a source of support, whenever you need it, It’s up to you, & you set the pace, You are gonna be standing tall”, Brooke said, as they all sat down, They made out a plan to help Tani get through this. “Also, We are here for you, Just say the word”. She thanked them all, as they continued to talk.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
